charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle
Gabrielle is the oldest sister and tomboyish member of the Novastorm. Charmed One Before becoming an Charmed One, Gabrielle lives with her parents, one older brother, and four sisters. When she reached to public school, she would often doing one of her amazing and powerful spells, has been carrying her red and gold spellbook in case of emergancy, and using her telepathy to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others, quickly process, store, upload or download information through another's mind, and launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. Luckily for Gabrielle, her connection to the element of Fire (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Charmed One. After her family visit with her uncles and aunts, she followed Miiya and the others to the Charmview Forest where they found the mysterious person with six magical glowing gems that struck her inside of her, knocking her out. The next day, she found out that she was able to control fire while she was able to read, project, and perceive thoughts since the beginning of her life. Later on, she and the others gathered at Crisis Kingdom to recall the strange things six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Rita, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Charmed Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Gabrielle with Ruby, the gem of fire. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality Gabrielle is best described as the most independent, sarcastic, toughest, strongest, and most capable of physical fighting. Like Miiya, she is very tomboyish, not having any interest in anything girly and refuses to be seen in a dress, though she does wear them on special occasions. She likes to play rough and is excel at science, swimming, and spells. She spends most of her time playing video games, practing her spells, and hanging out with the Amazons. She enjoys fighting and likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express triumph. She has strong fierce rivalry with Shyani, but later has a great friendship with her when Briana erased Shyani's memories of being part of the Anti Charm. Despite having strong dislike for everything girly, she had begrudgingly tolerates her sisters' obsession to keep them pleased. She is also known as the humorous member of the team because of her love for to making to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with, especially towards Desiree. She is a sarcastic jokester. Despite her tough attitude and always willing to use her fists to solve her problems, she had developed a much gentler and more caring personality, showing great support and compassion for her family and friends. Powers and Abilities With the power of the Ruby, Gabrielle can control fire. Usages *Spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. *Extinguishing fire and throwing fire. *Bombarding her opponent with fireballs in varying intensity and size. *Throw whirling discs of fire. *Create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. *Using pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. *Breathing fire. *Shooting a pinpoint flame from her finger. *Use fire to cut through objects. *Use fire as whips and explosives. *Sense the heat presence of others. *Form/Control fireworks. *Transform into a flaming fire-like being. *Burn/melt objects such as ice or metal, as well as people. *Fly by projecting fire under one's self. *Create firestorms or fire-pits. *Create fire constructs *Could makes things and people combust into flames. *Send a beam of fire that can incinerate anything in it's path. *Hurl fireballs. *Surround a place or a person with flames. *Send jets of flames at a target. *Could generate colored flames with varying intensity. *Shoot fire from the mouth or the eyes. *Could make a person combust and explode by heating their molecules in the inside. *Illuminate a dark area *Read the thoughts of others or project thoughts into the minds of others. *Erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself or others. *Can quickly process, store, upload or download information through another's mind. *Can let a group of people (most of the time related biologically) "share" the same mind by taking control of another separate body to add to the hive. *Read the thoughts of billions of subjects or more all at the same time. Usages In Book 2, she also possesses the ability to control magma. *Control and manipulate volcanic energy *Burn/melt anything in the path. *Create/generate/increase molten stone. *Shape, move and/or otherwise manipulate molten stone. **Cause Earthquakes and/or open fissures. **Create/grow islands. **Eruption Inducement to rise volcanoes and/or cause eruptions. *Elemental Constructs of molten stone, including weapons/explosives, walls, or allies/servants. **Coat limbs in molten stone to empower strikes. *Heat Absorption *Heat Generation varying from painful burns to combustion. *Move/lift molten stone at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. **Matter Surfing by creating pillar or wave of molten stone for riding. **Missile Generation of molten stone raging in size between anything from pebbles to boulders size of a ocean-liner. In Book 3, she possesses her Gemodite form. Usages *Flight. *All of Gemodite's powers and abilities. *'Replication': the ability to produce copies of herself. *Duplication: the ability to physically or psionically generate only one replicate at a time to become second self. *'Triplication:' the ability to physically or psionically generate three replicates at a time. *'Quadruplication': the ability to physically or psionically generate four replicates at a time. *'Quintuplication': the ability to physically or psionically generate five replicates at a time. *'Decaplication': the ability to physically or psionically generate ten replicates at a time. *'Centuplication': the ability to physically or psionically generate one hundred replicates at a time. *'Milliplication': the ability to physically or psionically generate one thousand replicates at a time. *'Reduplication': the superhuman ability in which replicates can also replicate herself; she can only replicate themselves the number of times that she can replicate. *'Empathic Replication': the psionic ability to replicate herself, but only by manifesting her emotions as separate entities that allows them to capable of experiencing and maintain a telepath/empathic rapport with her. *'Yin-Yang Duplication': the psionic ability to duplicate herself, but only by dividing the negative/positive sides of her “inner self” into separate entities as one is entirely positive (they may represent the good side, or just the side made up of positive energy) and the other is entirely negative (they may represent the dark side, or just the side made up of negative energy). In Book 4, she possesses the power of the red fire-like energy-projection being called Hephaestus and Phoenix. Usages *Flight. *Materialize the red mana around her into a destructive force. *Can use her red mana for defensive purposes. *Can be given to a being who has lost red mana in order to repair physical and mental inflictions. *Able to manifest red mana with or around objects or beings in to provide intentional excess mana. *Able to her red mana to enchant their senses in order to mystically connect to the mana of others or objects. *Can breathe out heavenly flames in any way, shape or form. *Can use the mighty flames that burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen. *Can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. *Can heal others (or herself) using herown generated flames or the fire manipulated from the environments of all surroundings. Romance ﻿Gabrielle developed a relationship with Jacob, an 16 years old Centurain that defected to be with her. The two are linked by the Ruby, which it showed them that they were destined to be together. Because of their similar personailties, the two are very close. At the return of Dragon Guardians, Miiya teased about the possibility of the two making their realtionship "close" by getting married as well. However, Gabrielle pointed out that she loves going so many ceremonies, but never has interested in wearing a dress. Instead, the two agreed their spoken word of commitment was enough. The two's relationship came extremely emotional and close after Gabrielle was returned to normal following her time as she gained her uncontrollable powers of magma. Although the two resolved their problems, Jacob will always help Gabrielle to deal with her guilt. Fortunately, their bond proved as strong as ever. Charmed One Outfit Her Charmed One outfit is a red crop top with long, bell-shaped sleeves, tight red shorts, and red boots just below her knees. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Gabrielle marries Jacob, became the next powerful Spellcaster, and the two had twins Kara and Alex. She has taken her role as a mother very seriously, looking out for her children whenever she can, and helps her husband where ever she can. Her days as a hero behind her, Miiya found that her own daughter was the next Charmed One and leader of the new group called Future Novastorm. She had developed a slightly more feminine look, although still with a tomboyish touch. She was seen wearing a red colored sleeveless top, and dark red shorts and boots, with the legs on the bottoms stopping just above her knees. Her hair was much longer and more femininely styled. Unlike her sisters, she has still grown into her tomboyish side with her huge competitive drive as she spends her time with the boys, but worries about not being around with her sisters. Despite her tough and tomboyish attitude, she had developed a much gentler and more caring personality, showing great support and compassion for her husband, Jacob, and her twin children, Kara and Alex. She often had to remind her son and daughter on her life to deal with being a powerful Spellcaster. Because of her help, Kara was able to become the next Spellcatser while Alex become the next leader of the Centurain Nexus. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, She, along with her husband, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Gabrielle was still gifted with immortality. She has lived for years and learned and studied the magical arts and powerful spells as well as her brother and sisters. She tutored one of extraordinary heroic group named Light Sisters and her granddaughter Megara sometimes. She taught them how to control their powers very correctly and wisely so they could become a Knight of Rubies. Category:Charm Squad Category:tomboys